So, I'm a Malfoy
by Minerva99
Summary: Harry discovers on his 17th birthday that he is actually a Malfoy. Includes Bad!Dumbledore, Weasleys and Sirius and Good!Voldemort and Death Eaters. Will involve Snarry and Dramione in later chapters. This is an OOC fic after the pensive incident in Harry's 5th year. Rated M because I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Letter**

Harry James Potter was fed up. It seemed that all he was only a pawn in Dumbledore's giant chess set. He was expected to kill Voldemort and die in the process. He wasn't even sure who was friends with him for being Harry or who was friends with him because he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. The only person he knew he could trust was Hermione, his 'sister'. He had spent several nights in the dingy little room in Number 4 Privet Drive just thinking out his situation and how he could get out. He was planning on leaving Privet Drive forever that night the moment he turned seventeen, and Hermione was going to join him. They had not however worked out where they could stay that was out of the reach of both Dumbledore and the Light side, and Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Hermione was researching, trying to find a place where they would be given sanctuary. Harry had sarcastically suggested that perhaps they would end up travelling from church to church around the place for the rest of their days. Hermione had responded by slapping him on his shoulder, apparently that wasn't a viable option.

He sighed as he heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia packing the car, the Dursleys were off to enjoy a holiday without the 'freak' under their feet. This suited Harry fine as he wasn't planning on staying there for long. He wandered over to the window and leaned on a teetering pile of old Daily Prophets, that he was kept on planning to throw out. He smiled slightly as he saw Uncle Vernon's company car staring off along the road, with all the Dursleys safely inside. He looked wistfully towards the horizon, dreaming of a life where he would be free. He didn't notice how quickly the time passed until he saw the sun slowly drifting down the sky, turning Privet Drive in to a sea of reds and oranges. He smiled softly and wiped a tear from his cheek, he had no time for reflection for the rest of the night, after he had eaten he had to pack up his meagre possessions and be ready to leave the moment the clock struck midnight and Hermione arrived.

As midnight approached, Harry sat down on his bed and watched the clock. He did his customary countdown quietly under his breath. "10...9...8" He felt strange, almost like he was glowing. "7...6...5" He felt his body changing, morphing into a different person. "4...3...2...1...0" He smiled, another year gone, but what had happened to his body? Before he could get up to go and look in the mirror a letter suddenly appeared on his bed. He scanned it for Dark spells, and, finding none he opened it.

"_My Dearest Son,_(Harry gasped, this was from one of his parents!)

_I am looking at you now, playing in your cot. James and I have only just found out that, well you aren't actually our son. _(Harry frowned, so his parents weren't his parents? His whole life was just a lie?)_ I'm sorry my darling, but it's the truth. Dumbledore took you from your real family, I think he thought you would be a perfect 'Saviour'. _(Harry growled slightly, how dare Dumbledore steal him away from his true family!) _Now my darling, this may come as a bit of a shock. Your real parents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. _(He was a Malfoy! Just his luck his family hated his guts.)_ We can tell just by looking at you, you tore down your glamours one day, I have replaced them but they will break on your seventeenth birthday. This is when you should get this letter, so Happy Birthday my darling! Though I suppose it's not actually your real birthday. I know that when Dumbledore knows that we know he will most probably kill us. _(Harry hissed, Dumbledore was the reason for everything that had happened, it seemed!) _Now my darling, go to your parents, James tells me you have a twin called Draco. _(Draco is my twin?! Could this get any more unbelievable?)_ I don't know your real name my darling, but I am sure they will recognise you as their lost son. I can only hope so anyway._(Harry snorted, thanks very comforting!)

_Best of luck my darling, darling boy,_

_Lily"_

Harry made his way to the bathroom, he was curious, did he really look so much like a Malfoy? He turned the light on and looked in the mirror. Well, he was definitely a Malfoy! God, he looked so much like his real father! Harry's eyes widened, he would have to find a way of recasting the glamours before he went back to Hogwarts! "Harry? Harry are you awake? Harry, come on we have to leave!" He heard Hermione calling to him from the front door, it was a good job that the Dursleys were away. "I'm coming 'Mione" he called, his voice was slightly deeper than it had been before. He quickly picked up his shrunk possessions and made his way down the stairs. He blinked, Hermione had her wand at his throat, of course! She didn't know, he had been to preoccupied to think about what Hermione would think! "Mr Malfoy, what have you done with Harry! If you don't tell I swear I'll kill you!"

"Hermione, it's me, Harry!"

"Hardly, your Lucius Malfoy!"

Harry sighed, "'Mione, sister in my heart, it is me!"

"Harry?" Hermione said cautiously.

"Yes, 'Mione. Read this letter, it explains it all quite clearly."

Harry sat down on the stairs whilst Hermione read his mot-Lily's letter. He sat watching he frown, smile and glare her way through the letter.

"Well Harry, you have a family."

Harry snorted, "Shame they hate me, isn't it?"

"Well. Well I'm sure they won't. You're their son. And currently they have no idea that you aren't on Dumbledore's side!"

"Thanks sister of mine, that really helps!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, we know where to go first anyway!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N: Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited or followed this :). Especially**____**emthereble, my first reviewer :)**_

**Chapter 2: Malfoy meet... Malfoys**

"Hermione no, no way am I going to Malfoy's!"

"Harry, you ARE a Malfoy now. I'm sure they'll love you!"

"Hermione you are far too optimistic!" Harry said frowning.

Hermione ignored him and dragged him out of the house, "Well, I've only seen pictures of the gates of Malfoy Manor, so I suppose we'll just have to see how it goes." she muttered, thinking through the possibilities. "Or we could just, not go." Harry said scowling.

"Nonsense, we'll never be found at Malfoy Manor, it's the last place anyone would look!"

"That's what I was worried about." Harry stated gloomily.

"Oh cheer up, they wouldn't kick you out, you're a MALFOY remember?!"

Harry snorted but grabbed onto Hermione's wrist, "Of we go then." With a loud ***pop* **they left Privet Drive, with none of the neighbours any the wiser to what had taken place inside Number Four.

Harry shuddered, why did wizards use the most unpleasant methods of transport? He supposed it was quick, but he could really do without being sick after he travelled anywhere. Hermione wrinkled her nose, "That's disgusting Harry!" she moved forwards and examined the gate. "Hmm, well, this will be very difficult to get through." she murmured to herself.

"Can't we just ring the bell?" Harry said, "Or better yet, just leave and go somewhere else?"

"Honestly Harry! Don't you want to meet your _family_?"

Harry sighed, "Well yes, but I'm, well, not too confident about this."

"You're scared in other words!"

"Well, if you put it like that then YES!"

Hermione left the gate and hugged Harry, "Just remember, I'll always be your sister, you'll always have me." Harry smiled, "Thanks 'Mione, well I suppose we'd better take a better look at the gates then."

"Well it's all blood-warded, so I don't no how..."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"In case you have forgotten, I AM a Malfoy, so my blood should work!"

"Oh, well I forget when I'm not looking at you! And, well, you know what I'm like when I'm trying to solve a problem!" Hermione stammered.

"Yes, you find the information, I help with the problem and we get the whole thing worked out and done!"

Harry had walked over to the gate and was examining it closely, he turned one of the handles and the gate unlocked and swung forwards. "Well, that worked. What about the wards though Hermione?"

"Oh goodness! The wards! Well, let me see, it seems like they alert the family and then there's some kind of curse, I'm not sure what, it doesn't _seem_ Dark, but I don't think we should risk it!"

"And it would be very difficult to make a gap big enough for us to fit through?"

"Well, hold on, I _might_ just be able to..." As she spoke she drew out her wand and used complicated wand movements and spells that Harry had never heard of. "Well, that wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be!" She said as she made a small hole in the wards, big enough for them to get through.

"Well, I suppose the blood-wards on the actual gate were the most difficult ones then!" Harry remarked as they slipped through into the grounds of Malfoy Manor. They both shivered slightly and drew up the hoods on their cloaks.

"Mmm." Hermione said nervously, Malfoy Manor was a huge imposing building, and they had no idea what would happen when they stepped inside. Hermione opened the door and they stepped into the hall. Little did they know that across the house a buzzer had just gone off.

-with the Malfoy family-

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy were talking to Severus Snape about the upcoming war and what what be the best thing to do. Suddenly Lucius frowned, his buzzer that alerted him to visitors had just gone off, he muttered a quick spell that would let them hear what the visitors were saying.

"You know, I do think it would have been polite to knock." A male voice said.

"What was that?" Draco asked looking around anxiously.

"It appears that we have visitors Draco."

"Well, I suppose it would, but, well, I..." A female voice said.

"Didn't think." said the man snorting.

"Well, come on then!"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh your not chickening out again!"

"No, but this feels like we're breaking and entering!"

The female snorted, "Well Mr Malfoy, IF you want to meet your family then you'll get a shift on!"

The Malfoys gasped, they had no other relatives called Malfoy! Who was the man in their house? Draco got up to find the strangers, but his father stopped him. "Draco, it could be a trap! We'll have to wait and see what happens!" Evidently the man had decided to follow the woman onwards into the house.

"See, I told you it would be fine!" Draco frowned, he recognised her voice from somewhere, it almost sound like...no, she would never be in his house, would she?

"Oh yes, perfectly fine, until we 'meet the family' as it were!"

"Oh for goodness sake! Do you want to show Dumbledore you mean business or don't you?!"

The man snorted, "Obviously, that's our ultimate plan."

Lucius smirked, "Whoever he is I like him already!" Narcissa smiled slightly, she couldn't help thinking what if this was her son, her lost son back again. She knew it was impossible but she had to dream didn't she!

"Are we getting any nearer?" the woman asked her companion.

"Yes, I'd say that they are in the third door on the left." Lucius quickly cancelled the spell and they could hear the couple talking down the corridor.

"Are they all there?"

"Yes, and so apparently is Professor Snape!" Severus frowned, could this man read their magical signatures?

They heard the woman snorting, and they waited as the two strangers reached the door and knocked.

"Come in." Lucius said as all four of them drew their wands.

The door opened and the two people walked cautiously in.

Draco frowned, the way the woman walked was familiar too, he decided he'd take his chances. "Her- Granger?" Draco said stopping himself just in time from saying her first name.

The woman drew down her hood, "Yes, but how did you know?" Draco was saved from answering by a snort from her companion. "What now! I was only asking a question!" she said.

"Yes, and you know what you want the answer to be!" the man chuckled.

Hermione drew back the man's hood angrily. Lucius gasped, the man looked like the perfect mix of himself and Narcissa, perhaps a bit more like him than his wife.

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, Draco, Professor, meet Mr Malfoy!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. Thank you emthereble, cookyc and Mutt Rivers for their reviews! {emthereble, you're reviews are always the fist I get and always manage to cheer me up after a bad day :)} So without any further ado here we go:**_

**Chapter 3: Happy Families**

Harry snorted, "Really, you should all see your faces!"

"But, who _are_ you?" asked Narcissa, searching his features as if they held the answer to life itself.

"He is your son, but he only found out today. You see he got a letter, and the letter explained everything and-" Hermione blurted out rapidly.

"Breathe, 'Mione dear, breathe!"

Draco frowned, this person seemed very close to Hermione! And surely only Weasley or Potter would talk to her like that. Potter. It couldn't be. No way in hell.

"Draco, what is it?" Lucius asked irritably as his noticed his son's jaw hanging open.

"It's, it's, it's _Potter_!"

Harry smirked, "Well done Draco, so it is, but you do realise that it's Malfoy now."

"No! No, it can't be! You mean, you're our son, my little baby! You're alive!" Narcissa exclaimed running forward and hugging Harry, she couldn't believe that this was _her_ son!

"Narcissa, stop! It could be a trap!" Severus exclaimed scowling.

Harry sighed, "Would you all like me to explain?" he asked as he instinctively hugged Narcissa back.

"YES!" was the answer that rang from the three other men in the room.

Ten minutes later, Harry had explained his story {and Severus had cross-examined the letter} and Narcissa had tears in her eyes as she realised that this _was_ her lost child back from the dead. Harry was still unconsciously hugging Narcissa and Hermione was standing in the corner smiling at the two of them.

"What I really want to know, is what is my name? I mean it's not Harry now is it?"

Lucius winced slightly, "No, no it's not, you are Aquila* Abraxas Malfoy and," he said his voice breaking slightly, "our son!"

Draco smiled slightly, Harry Potter was his lost twin and he would have to share his parents with him could the day get any more confusing? All that was needed to make the day any more surprising was if his Uncle Sev suddenly burst into the Macarena! He chuckled slightly at that thought and looked at his Uncle out of the corner of his eye.

Severus was shocked, Harry Potter the bane of his existence was actually a Malfoy! The Gryffindor Golden-Boy, was actually the son of two snakes! He sighed silently, he would need a couple of Firewhiskies after this!

"Hold on a minute, what did you mean by showing Dumbledore you mean business?" Draco asked suddenly.

Severus sighed, his Godson really was an idiot! They weren't supposed to have heard that!

Aquila snorted, "Eavesdropping charm?" Lucius nodded, "Yes, well I haven't really trusted Dumbledore since fourth year. He could have managed to get me out of the Triwizard Tournament but he didn't! And well, it's surprising how he can manage to control everyone, even the members of the Order!"

Severus nodded, Dumbledore did have control of nearly everyone in the wizarding world.

"And well, you all saw Lily's letter, surely _he _could be the reason they died, after all she said Dumbledore would probably kill them!"

Hermione nodded and walked forwards gripping hold of Aquila's hand to comfort him, after all until recently he had been brought up to think that Lily and James Potter were his parents and that the light side was the greatest thing under the wizarding sun.

Draco frowned slightly and turned to his father, "What about when we get back to school? Harry Potter can't just go missing and Aquila Malfoy appear from nowhere! We have to plan this out! After all we only have a month until we have to go back to Hogwarts!"

Hermione gasped, "Oh! I'd forgotten, well, the only logical thing is using glamour charms, now where did read about that strong, undetectable glamour?"

Aquila snorted, "It wouldn't have been in the book you've been on about all holiday would it? _Dark Charms of the Eighteenth Century_, from what I remember you were quite enamoured with it!"

The Malfoys and Severus exchanged a glance, a muggle-born, reading a dark book, how more unusual would their day get?

"Yes! That's it! Thanks Harry, oh well I suppose you're Aquila now! Now let me see, I'm sure it's in here somewhere!" she said rummaging through her bag to the amusement of the others in the room.

"Got it!" she exclaimed and opened it out on the table, Lucius and Severus quickly went over to join her there. Draco turned to Aquila and started questioning him about his favourite things, what his childhood was like, every question he could think of that he had wanted to ask his twin when he was little.

Aquila snorted, "Slow down Draco, okay I'll try to answer! My favourite colour would be green, emerald green. My favourite animal would be a snake, they're good for conversation you know?" he smirked slightly as he said that, the look on Draco's face was priceless!

"I'd forgotten you could do that! Oh, and it was my fault that everyone knows because of the Duelling Club!" he said winced slightly as he remembered everything he had inflicted upon his little twin.

Aquila smiled slightly and nodded, "You know I don't think I'll ever forgive you for that!"

"I'm sorry! I really am...! Oh! You're joking!" Draco pouted and chucked a cushion at Aquila.

Hermione coughed, "If you two have quite finished mucking around we have work to do!" she smiled however and thought of how quickly everyone seemed to be getting on with each other. Even Professor Snape was being civil to her!

Aquila smiled, "Yes 'Mione!"

"Well, the spell will work, but we've been thinking, if the two of us went to Grimmauld Place then we could get more knowledge and in time we'd well..."

"I think it has possibilities." Aquila said nodding.

"But..." Hermione sighed rolling her eyes.

"But, if Sirius so much as gets on my nerves I get to hex him."

Severus snorted, "Not so enamoured with him now then Pott– Malfoy?"

"Most decidedly not! He has been very...irritating."

Severus raised his eyebrows slightly and drew back trying to regather his thoughts on the boy, although the boy was looking decidedly more like a man of late...

Hermione and Lucius moved forward and with quick, fluid movements of their wands, cast the glamour charms over Aquila.

"Well," said Aquila, "shall we make an entrance 'Mione?" he paused and turned back to his new family. He walked forwards and reached out and hugged Narcissa again. As he did this Lucius and Draco moved forwards and joined in the hug. Severus and Hermione looked on, each with a little smile tugging at the corners of their lips. The Malfoy family was finally together again.

_**A.N *Aquila is the Latin for eagle, so I thought it fitted Harry perfectly. He will be referred to as Aquila from now on. Yes, Sirius is NOT on Harry's side, if you don't like it I'm sure you know where the back button is!**_


End file.
